A Dragon's Star
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: She didn't know it, but she was always a dragon's star.
1. The unknown truth

Authors note: I was thinking about how Natsu is a DRAGON slayer and Lucy is master of STARS and then I said Lucy Is a dragon's star and I thought I might make a story about it. So here you go!

* * *

A normal day at the guild. Thats what it was. Except for one thing. The guild's favorite celestial mage was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Lucy's Apartment

Lucy was sitting at her desk scribbling down ideas for her next story. Levy had been bothering her constantly about how it is extremely rude to leave off a chapter right before the guy is going to confess his feelings and how cliffhangers suck and yada yada yada. But Lucy's mind was not with the story, because it was with the characters. They were madly in love and were (like in every romance novel in the world) going to get a happpily ever after and a fairy tale ending.

But real life isn't like that. Sometimes you love someone with all your heart and they don't like you bacck. Or sometimes you do get married, but you get cheated on or get in a fight and get divorced. Or even worse you have kids and then get divorced. Both you and the kids are left sad and screwed. Left with the trouble of sadness and money problems. The characters automatically get a happy ending filled with romance and happiness. They don't have to deal with the question "Does he like me back?" Or even if they do he will automatically like her back.

In the real world half the time girls just want to go out with a guy to lose their virginity or because he is a hot guy to use up their hormones on. Then the guys just want to get into a hot girl's pants or have something they can show off and play with. And once they are done playing they discard the person. And sometimes that person they played with actually has feelings for them. Once they are discarded they have a broken heart. And if they can't take the pain then they will shut themselves out of the world and build walls around their heart. The more pain they feel, the stronger the wall. They don't trust feelings and don't believe in love.

Lucy wouldn't know, she had never been heartbroken before. But she had been a shoulder to cry on for countless heartbroken friends. Eventually after hearing all of the stories and wiping away all the tears she had come to this conclusion. But she didn't listen to the conclusion. She wanted someone to love her. She wanted someone to say those cheesy love quotes and hold her hand. Someone to surprise her and hug her from behind. Someone she could have and enjoy her first kiss with. She wanted true love like in all of those romance novels.

Lucy paused from writing and stood up. She needed some fresh air. She walked over to the window and opened it. The fresh air was nice, but th the view made her jealous. There was a couple walking hand in hand down the street. They paused (coinsidentally in front of Lucy's apartment) and started making out. When their tongues got involved Lucy slammed the window shut and turned around. She was as red as a cherry. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel jealous of that couple.

She just decided that she would call it a chapter and head for the guild. She was bored and needed some advice. Levy was going to kill her for leaving off right before the girl answers his confession. With a sigh she exited her apartment and headed towards the guild.

* * *

The Guild

Levy was sitting at the bar in a cheerful mood. She was eagerly waiting forLucy to write the next chapter of her story. She couldn't wait and was practically bouncing in place.

Only Gajeel seemed to notice. He always kept an eye on her. He called it 'Shrimp Spotting'. He was tempted to walk over and ask her what she was so happy about, but then Lucy walked in the doors.

Levy ran up to her with a squeal and snatched the papers right out of her hand. Then she ran back to her table and began to edit/read the story. Lucy on the other hand walked over to the bar to go talk with Mirajane.

"Mira. Am I pretty?"

With a shocked look Mira turned around and looked Lucy in the eye. "Lucy you are one of the most beautiful girls in the whole guild and don't you forget it!"

"Ok but... why won't anyone ask me out? Why won't anyone love me?" Lucy sighed and looked up at Mira waiting for a reply.

"Oh thats easy." A new voice popped up behing Lucy. She whipped her head around and came face to face with Gray.

"You're Natsu's girl."

* * *

Well, theres chapter one. Leave a review and tell me if I should keep writing. Love ya all! Until next time!


	2. A warm friendship

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Previously:

"_Oh thats easy." A new voice popped up behind Lucy. She whipped her head around and came face to face with Gray._

_"You're Natsu's girl."_

* * *

"What!? No I'm not!" Lucy was now bright red and screaming her head off. Mira on the other hand was sitting there fangirling and repeatedly asking "You are? You are?"

Gray was standing there smirking while Mira and Lucy were having a "Yes you are! No I'm not" argument. "You'll have to face it sooner or later Lucy. You are, always have, and always will be Natsu's girl."

"I never agreed to be Natsu's girl! What if I like someone else? What if I only like Natsu as a friend? What if..."

"What about me?"

Natsu was now standing right next to Lucy with an arm around her shoulder. Mira got a nosebleed and fell backwards with a smile ear to ear. Gray just walked away . Right before he left he turned to Lucy and mouthed, "Good luck."

With a glare at Gray Lucy turned her attention to the pink haired dragon slayer on her shoulder. But she almost didn't want to leave the warmth of the dragon slayer. Reluctanly she moved away from him and turned back around to face him. "Natsu. What do you think you're doing?"

"Dunno. Saying hi and asking why you said my name?" Natsu watched her face turn an unhealthy shade of red at that last statement. "Whats wrong Luce? Are you sick? You don't look like your supposed too. You're completely red."

Yet again she turned a darker shade of red. "I'm just gonna go home. See you later Natsu."

Natsu looked outside and noticed it was pitch black. He looked back at the blonde beauty and quickly replied, "Wait! I'll walk you home. It's not safe for a girl to walk home in the dark alone. As for me I can burn stuff so no one will bother you if I go with you."

Lucy looked outside too and saw the dark. She was afraid of the dark. "Thank you Natsu. Now lets go before it gets any darker."

They walked towards her home together. Natsu couldn't help but wonder why Lucy was blushing anc walkong at a far distance away from him. He did notice she was shivering. He inched towards her and pulled her into an embrace. She at first struggled in his arms, but then she let the warmth surround her. She didn't realize it then but her heart was beating like a drum and she was blushing uncontrolably.

"Thank you Natsu. You're the greatest nakama I have."

He pulled away, much to Lucy's disapointment, and flashed his normal grin. They spent the rest of the walk cuddling together while talking about the mission they were planning to do. Both of them were enjoying this a little too much. When they got to her house he walked her in. But right before he could jump out of her window, her voice reached his ears. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm and said, "Wait! Stay for a while! I don't mind the warmth."

It was his turn to blush, but he hid behind his scarf and nodded. She grabbed a book and sat down on her bed. She sat on her pillow and leaned against the front of her bed and opened her book. After about three minutes of reading she looked up at him. She looked at him and motioned for him to sit next to her. He slowly walked over to the bed and began to lean towards the bed. "Oh come on Natsu, I won't bite. Unless you bite first."

Finally, he gave in and sat next to her. Just to keep her warm he put an arm around her shoulder. He didn't notice her smile though, because he was reading over her shoulder. After twenty minutes he was waiting for her to turn the page. He looked at her wondering why she was taking so long. He then heard the soft snores coming from her mouth. She had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up. She wasn't as heavy as Happy made her out to be. He was probably just teasing her.

He pulled back the covers and gently placed her down. Even after he pulled over the covers she shivered. In her head she was wondering where the warmth she had felt a minute ago went. But soon enough she felt it return.

He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and inhaled her strawberry scent. With a final smile he gave into drowsiness and drifted off into a strange dream.

* * *

Theres chapter 2! Im not very good at writing long chapters so don't be surprised when the chapters are short. Remember to leave a review. Love ya all! Until next time!


	3. Perverted dreams and Mira's schemes

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I always love to get feedback. Also feel free to PM me anytime if you have any questions. It makes me feel good even if you tell me the story is bad. Just tell me your opinions. And if you do say the story is bad, I will probably still write more for the people who do like it. Sorry for the long author note, but for those of you who do read this, really just review or PM me. Thank you for supporting this story. Oh and if you like this story, you will probably like my other ones. And if you like nalu you will love stories by LaynaPanda. Ok enough talk here is chapter three!

* * *

Previously:

_He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and inhaled her strawberry scent. With a final smile he gave in to drowsiness and drifted off into a strange dream._

* * *

Natsu's dream... (in natsu's POV)

Lucy and I were on the mission that we ahreed to go on. For some reason I wasn't getting motion sick on the train. Today is a good day. When the train stopped Lucy woke up from her sleep. For some reason I frowned in disapointment. She was really cute when she was asleep.

Her eyes were gently closed with a few strands of her golden hair in her face. Her stomach slowly rising and falling while she inhaled and exhaled. Her scent of strawberries drifting into my nostrils. She must have been having a good dream because her lips were stretched into a pleased smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived at Sangelica. Everyone who is on the train needs to get off before we kick you off. Oh, and don't let the car doors hit you on the way out. Bye bye losers." The announcer lady for the train spoke in a calm amd normal voice, which didn't match what sshe was saying at all.

"Well. Lovely talking to you Miss. Bitch. Come on Natsu. Lets go before they throw us out the window or something." Lucy's voive was like music to my ears. A soft yet sassy statement that sounded like an angel singing. Something that made me smile at her without even realizing until sje turned slightly red and looked away.

She still looked so cute! Until she started to walk away. I shook my head and realized that we needed to get off or they'll kick us out, according to little . Jeez... I thought announcer people were supposed to be nice. I chased after Lucy until we arrived at the hotel we would be staying at. She walked up to the front desk with me hot on her heels. Her foive reached my ears again, "Excuse me. Do you have any rooms? We will need to spend the night so we can do a job tomorrow. It is after all already dark" Funny, I don't remembering it getting dar, but sure enough it is.

"Sorry miss. We only have one room, so you would have to share. Is that OK?"

Once again Lucy blushed but before she could reply the clerk said, "OK here is your room key, enjoy your stay." He motioned for us to go, so we did.

The room was the last one at the end of the hall. She put in the key and we walked in. It was pitch black outside with only the moon and stars for light. She qutomatically jumpedmon the bed. Wait... theres only one bed? Oh great looks like I get the couch... I was interupted by Lucy motioing for me to come over. Slowly I made my way towards the bed and aat on the edge. She crawled over to me and sat in front of me.

Her scent reached me and I couldn't hold back. I grabned her arm and pulled her into a hug. She automatically melted into it. After a few minutea we pulled away. But then I smashed my lips against hers. Yet again she melted into it and kissed me back. It felt like forever before we had to breathe. But as soon as we pulled away and caught our breath, we kissed again. Her smooth pink lips felt like silk and I couldn't resist. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted in a matter of seconds. But before we could move on I heard loud "Aye! They liiiikkkkkeeeee eachother after all."

* * *

Normal POV real world

Natsu and Lucy had for some reason ended up facing towards eachother in the middle of the night. But that wasn't the problem. Both of them had lost their first kisses and were still kissing when they heard Happy. They both had, lets jusg say similar dreams and had... lets just say done what they did in their dreams in real life without realizing it.

Both of them woke up and opened their eyes. When they saw what they were doing they both leaped out of the bed and ran to different sides of the room. Both of them covered their lips with a hand and thought, 'Well. There goes my first kiss.'

"Happy! Its not what it looks like. We just ended up doing that while we were asleep! Nothing more! And also, why are you here?!"

"I just stopped by to say I can't go on the mission. I finally got a date with Carla! So you two are on your own for the mission! I'm gonna leave before I'm late. See ya!" With that, the exceed left.

"Um... Luce... We better get ready for the mission. I'll see you at the guild." Natsu sprinted to the window, opened it and jumped out so fast he looked like he was flying.

* * *

Meanwhile at the guild...

Mirajane had placed a very special mission on the board. In the section Natsu always picked from. This mission had the matchmaker jumping up and down in joy. If this worked out right, there would be a new couple soon.

* * *

Ok heres chapter three. Leave a review or PM me or both! Love ya all! Until next time!


	4. Love?

Happy Valentines Day! Hope everyone got a date! Not that I have one... again. Oh well! Everyone get ready for chapter 4! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Natsu ran. And fast. For the first time ever he was scared. Scared and running from someone he knew personally. Who could blame him? He just freaking kissed Lucy! His best friend! And they both just lost their first kisses. On fucking Valentines day! What else could possibly go wrong? Oh. Thats right. It will be just him and Lucy on a mission. Fantastic.

After running faster than Juvia runs to Gray, he arrived at the guild. But he didn't slow down. He ran right through the doors and straight into a stark naked Gray. But, he just ran over him. Smirking because he hadn't even meant to but beat up his rival. Once he realized he was heading for a wall, he stopped his feet, a little too late though.

Boom! Dust flew everywhere as the pinkette ran face first into a wall. He could hear Gray laughing from his spot on the floor. Juvia sitting right next to him crying and yelling his name like he was dying. Jeez... She needs to get a life.

Once his eyes stopped spinning, he walked up to the request board. Only one job was in the place he usually picked from. But, it had one hell of a reward! 700,000 jewel! Hell yeah!

He grabbed it and turned towards the direction of his home so he could pack. Running out the doors with the paper in his hand, he didn't realize he was being watched. Oh, don't worry. It was just Mira fangirling. The blue exceed crawled out from behind the bar. An evil smile planted on his face. "Mira, is this plan going to work? I had to lie to both of them, and if they find out... I'm a dead cat. "

Mira smiled and patted his head. "If they chose the mission I think they did, then we're fine. They'll realize their feelings towards eachother and start dating. They will kiss and hug and eventually, Natsu will propose to her. She will say yes and we will throw them a wedding. Then, they will have three kids and grow old together. And then, I will have been right all along."

Happy just looked at Mira and watched her face. A devious smile and that evil plotting look in her eyes. She looked like she was planning out their whole lives down to how many petals will be on the flowers in the bouquet at everyone's weddings. She looked almost as scary as when she was in her Satan Soul transformation. No one was rooting for Nalu more than Mirajane.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment...

Lucy sat in a ball on her bed. Her hand was still on her lips. She could feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Wait! What the hell was she thinking! ?She couldn't get a crush on Natsu of all people! He was her closest and best friend! She didn't want that to change.

She loved feeling the warmth crawl into her bed. Loved the feeling of his strong arms wrap around her. She was afraid that if she told him she liked him, he would reject her. Then not only will their friendship be ruined, but she would be no better than all her heartbroken friends. She would cry, obviously. But who would be there for her? She had never been heartbroken, but after seeing all her friends get hurt and cry, she had built walls around her heart. Strong ones too. Every man that had tried to flirt with her, despite how good looking they are, she would turn them down.

Pain is never the first emotion to blossom from heartbreak. Sadness is the first thing you will feel. Then, that sadness will turn into pain. And if that pain is strong, then depression will bloom from that. And sometimes that leads to shutting yourself out from everyone and everything.

She didn't want that to be the case with Natsu. Even if she did like him, she was just going to have to be lonely in romance. Its better than losing the closest friend you have.

Just then, she felt her heart break a little. But, she didn't notice. The wall she built around her heart was almost stronger than the wall that someone who got rejected's wall is. Her heart would not allow such emotions in. Yet.

She finally sat up. Her hand never left her lips as she packed a bag. Happy had warned her that she was going on a mission. Alone with Natsu. She knew that she was going to have to face him sooner or later. A friendship as strong as theirs can't be broken because of a kiss. A few steps towards her dresser and she finally removed her hand. She knew that the first step to forgetting the feelings for him qnd that kiss were to get over it and move on. Despite what happened and what emotions were slowly growing, she had to forget.

But, she didn't know that neither of the best friends wanted to forget. And this mission... Well... They chose wrong day and the wrong mission.

* * *

The fire mage was running back from his house. Heading for his favorite friend's house. That house is like his other home. His one place that he can go to any time. If Lucy doesn't catch him

His legs were moving towards her house, but his brain was throwing a temper tantrum. His mind was sitting there lecturing him saying stuff like, "After what happened? Are you crazy!?" And, "You! Legs! Quit moving! And you heart! Quit feeling stuff for Lucy!"

He actually didn't know what he was feeling. He never felt this way before. He didn't like it. His heart was beating fast and his face felt hot every time he thought of that kiss. He told himself to forget and move on. Right as he jumped up to the window too.

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing. It looked like another letter to her mom. His eyes drifted to her side where he saw the bag that she packed for the long mission blonde finished writing her letter and looked at the window

She screamed and the pinkette fell backwards. She gasped and ran to the window and threw it open. With a worried look on her face, she searched the ground for the dragon slayer who fell. He had fallen head first onto the concrete below. With a yelp she ran to the door.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to help her friend. He was knocked out cold. She grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulder. He actually wasn't that hard to move. Especially since he is practically motionless except the occasional breath. She walked him to her bed and placed him under the pink bedding. As soon as his head hit the pillow he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

She not only fought against him, she blushed as red as Erza's hair. But as soon as she could feel the warmth that came from his strong arms around her, she gave in. She snuggled into his arms and relaxed. I mean, why would you turn down free warmth from your first kiss. Plus, even if she would never admit it... she loved being hugged by him.

She glanced up at his face and saw him smiling with a peaceful look on his face. Suddenly the grip around her tightened. He mumbled something, but she couldn't hear. Even though it was early morning, the two drifted off into sleep. Wrapped in eachothers arms and silently thanking her scream that made him fall. After all, they wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't been startled by the figure in her window.

Before they knew it, they had once again turned to face each other. Their lips were only inches from eachother and they could feel the other's breath. Eventually, Natsu accidentally leaned forward. Then, they were kissing. Arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed together. Neither one realizing what was happening, but both enjoying their dream.

* * *

Omg! I love writing! Leave a review and tell me if im doing good or not. Love ya all! Until next time!


	5. The devious plan of Mira

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And a big thank you to Animelovi'nFreakForever for reviewing on every chapter for all of my stories! I really appreciate it. Its taken me a while to figure out where I want to take this story, but now I have an idea. Here is chapter five!

* * *

The sun crept onto the horizon. Its light just barely shining through Lucy's window. The small amount of light shined into the room, but there wasn't enough of it to wake the two on the bed. The... interesting dreams taking place in their heads were enough to keep them asleep. That was, until the sun hit thd blonde's eye directly. Without even knowing, she awoke from her dream. There wasn't much of a change, so she didn't notice.

She felt so warm, so she snuggled into the warmth. Her skin was hot, but it was her lips that burned the most. It wasn't the most uncomfortable feeling, so she had no complaints. The warmth she snuggled to responded to her action by wrapping its arms around her waist and pulling her even closer, deepening the kiss they didn't know ACTUALLY existed.

Lucy was confused. Could her bed covers give her a hug? She opened her eyes a little and could barely make out a blurry image. There was something laying next to her, and close too. She rubbed her eyes a little and tried looking again. Her 'bed covers' had pink hair and was breathing. But the part that made her heart skip a beat was that she happened to be kissing this thing.

Natsu felt movement next to him. His lips were pressed against something soft and his arms wrapped around something even softer. He didn't know what he was doing until he opened his eyes at the same time as his best friend. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. He just looked down to her mouth... which was pressed against his.

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew wide. He looked exactly the same. They both pulled away and held their mouths with their hand. There goes the second kisses of both mages. He jumped out of the bed and landed all the way on the other side of the room. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he ran to her closet and locked the door.

No. No, no , no , no, no, no , no. Not again! This was the second time that happened and the second time he enjoyed it! His dreams were starting to blur with reality. That or reality really liked his dreams. He leaned against the door and slid down it until he felt the floor. He dropped down and sat there. On the floor of Lucy's closet, cheeks red, stomach doing somersalts, and heart beating faster than s drum in a marching band.

Why does life have a grudge against him? This was something that he couldn't solve with his fists, and it sucked. He sat there for a while. It turns out, he needed some thimking time. A little bit of quiet to sort out his thoughts and feelings. And, in the end it all boiled down to two words. Fuck it. He jumped up and started to unlock the closet door. Wait... how do you unlock this again? He started to panic and frantically tried to figure out how you unlock it. This was not his day.

Lucy was sitting in a corner of the room. Rocking back and forth with her hands glued to her head. A strong blush covered her cheeks and her lips were glued together. Surprisingly, the warmth still lingered on her lips, and she couldn't deny it. Every time she thought about it, she couldn't help but fantasizing about doing it again. He had ran for the closet a while ago. What was taking him so long? He had locked the door, so she couldn't get up and go check on him. Plus, her legs refused to go anywhere near him at this point. Her heart felt like someone was tickling it with a feather. Every thought she had was of either Natsu or her desire to break down the door to the closet and kiss him again.

Her fantasies were even more detailed than when she had thought that Natsu liked her that one time. Pictures of his glamorized face, asking her to marry him, again kids, and kissing her every single time he saw her. She couldn't help it.

After a while she walked up to the closet. She smirked when she heard the noises from the inside. "Need some help Natsu? Are you stuck?" She heard the noises stop.

"Luce. You know how to get me out don't you?"

"Mayyybbbeee."

"Let me out now! Dammit Luce! You know how embarrassing it is getting locked in a closet? Especially in a girl's closet? And boy. You actually wear this underwear?"

Lucy's face paled at that last statement. "Natsu. Kindly quit digging through my stuff. And, if you want to get let out..."

Natsu froze. "Oh god. What do you want me to do?"

Lucy smiled evilly. "You have to be my servant for the rest of the day. And you have to carry me all day. If my feet touch the floor, you have to tell Gray that you love him."

Natsu gagged. "Yuck! Fine. Damn you by the way."

"Oh come on. You know you love me."

"You wish. Now. Let me out!"

"I wish? Ha ha. Do you know how hot I am? I have guys drooling over me everywhere I go! Why would I settle for you?"

"Excuse me? Have you seen my body? I have a six pack and major biceps. In case you haven't noticed Ihave some girls who think I'm hot. So the same question applies. Why would I settle for you?"

"Yeah right. If you were that popular you would be on the most desired wizard bachelor list."

"I am."

"... What?"

"Take a look. I happen to have the magazine with me. I can show you if you let me out." He heard a sigh behind the door.

Then he watched the lock turn and the door open. He jumped out and screamed, "Freedom!

" "Eh hem." He turned and saw Lucy holding out her hand.

"What?"

"The magazine. Now."

"Fine. But prepare to be surprised when you see what place I'm in."

Lucy flipped through the magazine, and when she found what she was looking for her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Eh! Second place? How? You're beating Loke for Mavis's sake!"

He looked just as surprised as she was and ran to her side to see for himself. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were bigger than Lucy's. "What!? How did they even include me in this stuff? Are they trying to rub it in that I'm still single?"

"I don't kn.. Wait! You made it up? Just to get out of the closet? And why are my feet still on the floor?" Lucy tapped her foot impatiently.

Natsu yelled, "Oh yeah! Do I have to carry you during the mission?"

Lucy stared at him before she shrieked. "The mission! We're gonna miss the train!"

Natsu wasted no time in grabbing Lucy's and his bags. After he slung the bags over his shoulder, he picked up Lucy bridal style and started to run to the train station.

Before they knew it, they were sitting on a train heading for a town called Kyran? Kysarjuen? Something like that. At least, according to the dragon slayer. But, he was out for the count right now.

Lucy was sitting down with his head on her lap. (Her feet were on the seat because a certain dragon slayer had pestered her about how her feet couldn't be on the ground.) She was running her fingers through his cotton candy locks while he held back his lunch that was threating to be lost. "Ne Natsu? What is our mission about?"

Lucy continued to stroke his hair while he opened one of his eyes to look at her. "I...dun...no..jus..t..grabbe..d...it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How responsible of you." He only grunted in response.

She reached out to grab the mission poster that was in his bag. The folded up mission flier was in her hands in a matter of seconds. It wasn't hard to find because the only other thing inside of his bag was at least twenty pounds of snacks. How the heck does he eat that much and gain absolutely no weight? She started to read it out loud. "I need help. Send me a..." She stopped. Her face pale except for the blush that covered her cheeks. "Wh...at?" Natsu barely heard Lucy say, "Send me a couple. One that is madly in love."


End file.
